


I won't let you go

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Cancer, Fluff, M/M, but mostly - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik to mężczyzna, który lubi czuć ten dreszczyk emocji. Co jeśli pewnego dnia wszystko potoczy się nie tak, jak powinno, a na drodze życia pana Malika pojawi się ktoś, kto jest jego zupełnym przeciwieństwem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't let you go

_13 września, piątek_

   Chodnik był mokry. To żadna nowość - w Londynie padało już od tygodnia. Pomarańczowe światło ulicznych lamp rozświetlało mrok nocy, kiedy chwiejnym krokiem opuściłem bar. Z nieba nieprzerwanie sączył się deszcz, doszczętnie mocząc moją skórzaną kurtkę i ciemne dżinsy; biała koszulka już dawno przyległa do ciała, wilgotna. Skręciłem w lewo, w jedną z  uliczek, ignorując nieprzyjemny dreszcz przebiegający po plecach. Obok przemknął kot, prychając; w świetle lamp jego mokra sierść przybrała rudawą barwę. Zerknąłem przez ramię, dostrzegając za sobą trzy ciemne postacie. Zaniepokojony przyspieszyłem kroku. Nieznajomi postąpili tak samo, a po chwili po pustej uliczce rozniósł się tupot sześciu stóp. Przekląłem siarczyście, wypadając za róg kolejnej uliczki. Tej nocy alkohol nie był moim sprzymierzeńcem; nogi ugięły się pod ciężarem ciała, a ja kolanami wpadłem w płytką kałużę.  
   Do moich uszu doszedł pijacki śmiech, a czyjeś mocne dłonie zacisnęły się na moich ramionach, ciągnąc do góry. Zamrugałem gwałtownie. Przede mną stał mężczyzna z baru, który próbował mnie podrywać. Jego uroczą, wciąż nieco dziecięcą twarz wykrzywiał teraz grymas.   
  - I co? - sapnął prosto w moje usta. - Nadal mi odmawiasz?  
   Niepewnie przytaknąłem głową, czego natychmiast pożałowałem. Zaciśnięta w pięść dłoń opadła na moją szczękę. Jego dwaj towarzysze zarechotali, podtrzymując mnie za ramiona. Kolejny cios padł na nos, zalewając usta ciepłą, gęstą cieczą. Splunąłem w twarz swemu lokowanemu oprawcy. Zielonooki wolnym ruchem podniósł rękę, ścierając krew z różowych warg; wykorzystałem chwilę jego nieuwagi, wyrywając się z uścisku dwóch pomocników. Lubiłem bójki i nie zamierzałem poddać się bez walki, ale nawet teraz, zamroczony przez alkohol, zdawałem sobie sprawę z beznadziejności sytuacji. Trzy na jednego to niezbyt wyrównana walka. Szybkim ruchem kopnąłem w kolano krótko obciętego szatyna stojącego z lewej strony, w efekcie czego upadł na chodnik. Łokciem uderzyłem drugiego w klatkę piersiową. Odsunął się kilka kroków, zaskoczony moim natarciem. Harry, bo tak miał na imię mężczyzna w lokach, uderzył mnie w brzuch. Wolno osunąłem się na kolana, czując kolejne uderzenia na swoim ciele; kopniaki w nogi, głowę i brzuch powodowały, że za każdym kolejnym ledwo łapałem powietrze w zakrwawione usta. Ktoś schwycił poły kurtki, przewracając mnie na plecy. Po chwili poczułem czyiś ciężar na udach, przed oczami zamajaczyła mi twarz Harry'ego. Zacisnął palce na moich nadgarstkach, unosząc ręce wysoko nad moją głowę. Przez kilka sekund po prostu mi się przyglądał, a potem jego brutalne, niecierpliwe usta poczęły swoją wędrówkę wzdłuż szyi i linii żuchwy. Szarpnąłem się, próbując zrzucić go z siebie, ale był zdecydowanie za ciężki i najwyraźniej niezbyt zadowolony z mojego oporu, bo mocniej przycisnął moje dłonie do brudnego chodnika.   
   Nie widziałem, gdzie odeszli jego kumple. Czułem jedynie jego śmierdzący alkoholem oddech, gdy pocałunkami ozdabiał moją twarz i naprężone przyrodzenie, które czułem wyraźnie na swoim brzuchu poprzez materiał jego spodni. Jasne, od czasu do czasu lubiłem zabawić się z facetem - ale to chyba nie zmienia faktu, że mogę wybierać kiedy i z kim chcę uprawiać seks, prawda? A Harry i ciemna, mroczna uliczka to zdecydowanie nie to, czego pragnąłem. Raz jeszcze szarpnąłem się, a jego usta w odpowiedzi brutalnie zmiażdżyły moje zziębnięte wargi.   
  - Odwzajemnij to - warknął Harry, odrywając się na chwilę ode mnie.  
   Ponownie pochylił się, muskając gorącym oddechem moje usta. Byłem otumaniony alkoholem i zadanymi ciosami, zdawało mi się, że gdzieś w oddali słyszę krzyk i tupot stóp. Przymknąłem ciężkie powieki, czekając na ponowny, natarczywy pocałunek, do którego nie doszło. Nagle cały ciężar Harry'ego zniknął z mojego ciała. Usłyszałem głośny jęk i kilka przekleństw. Niepewnie uniosłem się na łokciach; obok mnie klęczał mężczyzna. Zdążyłem dostrzec tylko niesamowicie błękitne tęczówki zanim pochłonęła mnie ciemność.

_14 września, sobota_

   Leżałem na czymś zaskakująco miękkim i ciepłym. Poruszyłem się nieznacznie, jeszcze bardziej zakopując się w puchowej pierzynie. Czułem się obolały i zmęczony, nie miałem zamiaru ruszać się dziś z łóżka. Zmarszczyłem brwi, gdy do nozdrzy dotarła dziwna mieszanka cynamonu i piżma. Poza tym, od kiedy w mojej sypialni okno znajduje się po prawej stronie? Niechętnie uniosłem powieki, rozglądając się po dużej sypialni; dwie ściany pomalowane były na jasny, beżowy kolor, zaś dwie kolejne miały barwę soczyście zielonej trawy. Naprzeciwko łóżka znajdowały się drzwi, zapewne prowadzące do innej części mieszkania, a także niewysoka komoda z ciemnego, wiśniowego drewna. Na prawo, tuż pod oknem, ustawiono biurko i obrotowy fotel, a na ścianie po lewej powieszono kilkanaście czarno-białych zdjęć. Nad łóżkiem zauważyłem gitarę, prawdopodobnie akustyczną. Nie miałem zielonego pojęcia gdzie się znajduję, nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem tego pokoju.  
   Pomalowane białą farbą drzwi uchyliły się, a ja podciągnąłem się na łóżku, opierając o jego drewnianą ramę. W progu pojawił się dość wysoki  mężczyzna o blond włosach; stał tyłem, przytrzymując coś w rękach i starając się zamknąć za sobą drzwi. Powoli obrócił się, skupiając wzrok na wysokim kubku, który znajdował się na tacy; przeniósł spojrzenie niebieskich oczu na łóżko i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, widząc, że już nie śpię.  
  - Cześć - powiedział cicho, podchodząc bliżej.  
  - Cześć - odpowiedziałem, wyraźnie zachrypniętym głosem.  
   Blondyn pochylił się, kładąc mi na kolanach tacę ze śniadaniem; kubek, na który tak bardzo uważał, wypełniony był kawą z mlekiem. Na kolorowym talerzu leżały trzy grzanki dokładnie posmarowane dżemem truskawkowym i połówka pomarańczy z wbitą w środek łyżeczką. Przeniosłem wzrok na nieznajomego, który przysunął sobie fotel do łóżka i rozsiadł się na nim wygodnie.  
  - Wsypałem jedną łyżeczkę cukru - powiedział powoli; w jego głosie słychać było wyraźnie irlandzki akcent. - Wyglądasz mi na takiego, który pije kawę z mlekiem i cukrem - dodał szybko.  
   Skinąłem w podziękowaniu głową i zabrałem się za jedzenie śniadania. Bolały mnie żebra i brzuch, miałem też wrażenie, że mam opuchniętą wargę, ale nie zwracałem na to uwagi, bo mój żołądek zdecydowanie domagał się porządnego posiłku. Gdy na talerzu nie zostało już nic, poza pojedynczymi okruszkami, a na kubku pozostał jedynie ślad moich odciśniętych ust, westchnąłem ciężko i przeniosłem wzrok na blondyna, który przez cały ten czas siedział w milczeniu na fotelu, przyglądając mi się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.  
  - Kim ty właściwie jesteś? - zapytałem w końcu, odkładając tackę na stojący obok łóżka stoliczek.  
  - Niall Horan - odparł, wyciągając w moją stronę dłoń. - Znalazłem cię wczoraj wieczorem na ulicy - powiedział to zaskakująco radosnym głosem, jakby nie było w tym zupełnie nic dziwnego.  
   Wolno skinąłem głową, przetrawiając to, co mi powiedział. Przypomniałem sobie, jak wczoraj wychodziłem z klubu, lekko podchmielony alkoholem. Chciałem zabawić tam dłużej, ale nie było mi dane, bo jeden z klubowiczów nie rozumiał słowa “nie”. Padało i chyba ktoś mnie gonił… Zmarszczyłem brwi, nie mogąc przypomnieć sobie reszty wieczoru.  
  - Ktoś cię pobił. - Na ratunek przyszedł mi głos Nialla. - Leżałeś na mokrym chodniku i on… no… - Chłopak zmieszał się, spuszczając wzrok na swoje dłonie splecione na kolanach. - Nie miałeś przy sobie dokumentów, nie wiedziałem gdzie mieszkasz, więc zabrałem cię do siebie.  
   Wygiąłem usta w uśmiechu i odrzuciłem kołdrę. Powoli opuściłem stopy na ciepły, puchaty dywan w stonowanym, pomarańczowym kolorze.  _Chłopak zdecydowanie nie umie dobrać kolorów_ , przemknęło mi przez głowę. Spojrzałem na moje gołe stopy i dopiero teraz odkryłem, że nie miałem na sobie nic poza bokserkami. Białymi bokserkami w czerwone serduszka. Poczułem, jak zdradziecki rumieniec wkrada mi się na twarz.  
  - Twoje ubrania były mokre i zakrwawione, więc je zdjąłem… - poinformował mnie Niall. - Jeśli chcesz, załóż moje rzeczy i zejdź na dół - dodał, wstając z fotela.  
   Obserwowałem, jak wolnym krokiem podchodzi do drzwi i kładzie dłoń na srebrnej klamce. Nacisnął ją, a skrzydło uchyliło się. Już prawie zniknął, kiedy z moich ust wyrwało się ciche:  
  - Jestem Zayn.  
   Blondyn odwrócił się i uśmiechnął ciepło.

_29 października, wtorek_

   Dźwięk dzwoneczka przywieszonego nad drzwiami  _Coffe Corner_  rozniósł się po niewielkim, przytulnym pomieszczeniu. Obrzuciłem wzrokiem lokal i uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, widząc, że Niall siedzi już przy  _naszym_  stoliku z dwoma wysokimi szklankami wypełnionymi parującym latte. Pospiesznie skierowałem się w jego stronę, zsuwając z ramion skórzaną kurtkę i odwieszając ją na oparcie krzesła.  
  - Cześć - rzuciłem, układając dłonie na stoliku.  
   Niall skinął mi głową. Od kiedy go poznałem, rozbrajała mnie ta jego niepewność i wrażliwość. Wciąż nie mogłem zrozumieć, jak taki skryty w sobie chłopak mógł przełamać się i wziąć obcą osobę do domu. Za każdym razem, gdy go o to pytałem, Niall po prostu wzruszał ramionami, rumienił się nieznacznie i szybko zmieniał temat. Czasami zastanawiałem się, czy przypadkiem nie jest homoseksualistą, ale… Cóż, nie można mieć wszystkiego, prawda?  
  - Jak na wykładach? - spytał po chwili, przerywając ciszę.  
   Zakasłał cicho, co zdarzało mu się dość często od czasu, kiedy go poznałem, ale za każdym razem stwierdzał  że to po prostu przeziębienie lub uczulenie na pyłki.  
  - Stinson znów ględził o teatrze szekspirowskim - westchnąłem ciężko, upijając łyk ciepłego napoju.  
   Niall obdarował mnie swoim współczującym spojrzeniem, a ja po raz kolejny utonąłem w głębi jego niebieskich oczu. Były cudowne i urzekły mnie już tego pierwszego dnia naszego spotkania, na mokrej i zimnej londyńskiej ulicy, kiedy wpatrywał się przerażony w moją zakrwawioną twarz. Do stolika podeszła kelnerka, stawiając przed blondynem talerzyk z kawałkiem sernika. Zaśmiałem się cicho, doskonale wiedząc, że jest to jeden z pierwszych kawałków ciasta tego dnia - Niall nie miał wad, ale ilość jedzenia, jaką mógł pochłonąć, nieco mnie przerażała. Przeniosłem wzrok na okno; ulicą właśnie przejeżdżał motorzysta, skupiając moje myśli na jednym z najmilszych wspomnień w moim dotychczasowym życiu…

 _Tego dnia opuściłem dom Nialla w jego ciuchach. Szare dresy i zielona koszulka pachniały cynamonem i w jakiś pokręcony sposób strasznie mi się to podobało. Myślałem, że po powrocie do domu zwyczajnie zapomnę o tym całym dziwnym dniu, ale… nie mogłem. Rozsiadłem się na kanapie, w dłoni trzymając pilota, niemal gwałcąc guzik przełączania programów. W telewizji nic nie było, jak zwykle zresztą. Wyłączyłem więc to stare pudło i rozejrzałem się po pustym mieszkaniu. Zaczynało irytować mnie to, że czegokolwiek bym nie zrobił, moje myśli wciąż i wciąż skupiały się dookoła obcego mi blondyna. Odłożyłem więc na bok książkę, którą powinienem przeczytać na następne zajęcia, zgarnąłem z łóżka ułożone w równą kostkę ubrania Nialla i wyszedłem z domu, trzaskając drzwiami._ _  
 _Sam nie wiedziałem, że mam tak dobrą pamięć; dojechałem do jego domu już za pierwszym razem. Ten fakt jednocześnie mnie rozbawił i zirytował. Zostawiłem na podjeździe Sashę - mój ukochany motor - i wbiegłem po tych kilku schodkach na werandę, stukając w drewniane drzwi. Nie musiałem długo czekać; zamek trzasnął, klamka poruszyła się w dół, a w szparze pojawiła się zaskoczona twarz blondyna._  
 _\- Zayn? - spytał cicho, otwierając szerzej drzwi. - Stało się coś?_  
 _Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. Miło połechtało mnie to, iż zapamiętał moje imię. I rozbawiło to, iż - zamiast zacząć drzeć się na mnie, że pojawiam się w jego domu grubo po północy, a przecież zupełnie go nie znam - on pyta mnie, czy wszystko w porządku._  
 _\- Przyniosłem ci rzeczy - powiedziałem, wyciągając w jego stronę reklamówkę._  
 _\- Uwierz mi, to nie są moje jedyne ciuchy - zaśmiał się cicho._  
 _Jego słowa spowodowały, że zlustrowałem go wzrokiem. Miał na sobie szary podkoszulek i niebieskie spodnie w kratę. Na odsłoniętych rękach zdążyła już pojawić się gęsia skórka od chłodnego, nocnego powietrza._  
 _\- Chodź ze mną - poprosiłem nagle, nawet nie wiedząc, kiedy słowa zaczęły wymykać się z moich ust._  
 _Nie poczekałem na odpowiedź. Wyciągnąłem go przed dom; zamek szczęknął, drzwi się zatrzasnęły. Pospiesznie zdjąłem z siebie kurtkę, zarzucając ją na jego ramiona i pociągnąłem go w stronę Sashy._  
 _\- Co ty… - zaczął, ale nie pozwoliłem mu skończyć._  
 _Usiadłem na motorze, zasadzając go za sobą._  
 _\- Zayn, zaczekaj…_  
 _Nie słuchałem go dalej, tylko odpaliłem moje cudeńko i z piskiem ruszyłem pustą ulicą. Uwielbiałem szybką jazdę. Czuć ten wiatr we włosach i dreszczyk emocji na plecach, wzrastający poziom adrenaliny we krwi. Lubiłem zwłaszcza jeździć nocą, pod bezkresnym, rozgwieżdżonym niebem, kiedy na ulicach panowała totalna pustka._  
 _Dopiero po dłuższej chwili poczułem, że uścisk Nialla w moim pasie był zaskakująco silny. Chłopak obejmował mnie mocno ramionami, zaciskając długie, smukłe palce na moim wełnianym swetrze. Zdawało mi się, że mruczał coś pod nosem, ale przez świst wiatru w uszach niewiele słyszałem. Skręciłem gwałtownie w prawo; Niall mocniej zacisnął palce. Wyhamowałem, wjeżdżając na London Bridge._  
 _\- Hej, Niall…? Możesz mnie już puścić - szepnąłem, opierając nogi na ziemi._  
 _Uchwyt nieznacznie zelżał. Niall przylegał całym ciałem do moich pleców, jego sterczące włosy pieściły moją odsłoniętą szyję. Widziałem, jak każdy jego oddech zamieniał się w lekki obłoczek, unoszący się w powietrzu._  
 _\- … boję się jeździć - szepnął, a ja zdałem sobie sprawę, że dokańcza zdanie zaczęte jeszcze przed jego domem._  
 _\- Och, Niall… Przepraszam - westchnąłem, odrywając go od siebie niemal siłą._  
_     _Pomogłem mu zejść z maszyny, bez zastanowienia oplatając go ramionami. Czułem, jak jego ciało drży; długi czas uspokajał się, aż w końcu cofnął się o krok z wyraźnie zarumienioną twarzą._ _  
 _\- Po prostu następnym razem poczekaj, aż dokończę - oznajmił._  
 _Uniosłem brwi, słysząc jego słowa. Następnym razem? Czyżby… czyżby liczył na to, że będzie jakiś następny raz? Uśmiechnąłem się, czując, jak jakieś dziwne ciepło rozlewa się po moim ciele._  
 _\- To po co mnie tu przywiozłeś? - spytał._  
 _Odwróciłem się, machając dłonią w stronę wschodzącego nad budynkami słońca._  
 _\- Zobacz, Sunshine…__

_12 grudnia, czwartek_

   Pchnąłem ciężkie, dwuskrzydłowe drzwi, wychodząc przed uczelnię. Poprawiłem szal owinięty dookoła szyi i ostrożnie zszedłem po oblodzonych schodach. Zima zawitała to Londynu, oprószając go śnieżną pierzyną. Poprawiłem pasek torby, spadającej z ramienia i skręciłem w lewo; chciałem jak najszybciej dojść do  _Coffe Corner_ , w końcu byłem umówiony z  _moim_  małym Irlandzkim Sunshine. Z  _sunshine_ , którego nie widziałem od ponad dwóch tygodni, bo musiał wyjechać do rodziny.  
  - Zayn! - Usłyszałem za sobą głos, który rozpoznałbym wszędzie.  
   Zatrzymałem się w półkroku, zerkając przez ramię. Niall biegł za mną, z rozwianym włosem i białym szalikiem ciągnącym się po ziemi. Miał zaróżowione policzki, a z lekko uchylonych, zziębniętych ust wydobywał się obłok pary.  
  - Niall… - jęknąłem, gdy zatrzymał, się przy mnie.  
   Szybkim, sprawnym ruchem obwiązałem mu szal dookoła szyi, dopiąłem zamek błyskawiczny jego zielonej kurtki i szybko ściągnąłem swoje rękawiczki, zakładając je na jego dłonie, nie zwracając uwagi na protesty.  
   To zabawne, jak szybko się do niego przywiązałem. Ja, badboy z Bradford, który miał na koncie więcej bójek niż osób, na których by mi zależało. W sumie - jedynymi, na których mi naprawdę zależało były moje siostry. Teraz do tej trójki dołączył także Niall. Potrzebowałem go u swojego boku; w jakiś dziwny sposób nadał sens mojemu życiu. Uwielbiałem także się nim opiekować - był tak cholernie kruchy i bezbronny, był kimś, kogo pragnąłem za wszelką cenę bronić. Zapatrzyłem się w te jego pełne, zmysłowe usta, zastanawiając się, jaki mają smak. Chciałem ich spróbować, choć raz, ale nie wiedziałem, jak zareagował by na to Horan. W sumie nigdy nie wspominał, by w jego życiu była jakaś dziewczyna, ale o chłopakach też niewiele mówił.  
  - Przepraszam,  _Sunshine_ , mógłbyś powtórzyć? - spytałem, wciąż zaciskając dłonie na jego szalu.  
  - Wiem, że mieliśmy się spotkać w  _Coffe Corner_ , ale obiecałeś mi największy słoik nutelli, więc…  
   Zaśmiałem się serdecznie, wbijając zmarznięte dłonie do kieszeni bordowego płaszcza. Lód zdobił chodniki, więc droga do najbliższego supermarketu nie była łatwa. Co chwilę któryś z nas chwiał się niebezpiecznie, przyciągany przez grawitację, więc kiedy w końcu stanęliśmy przed automatycznymi drzwiami Tesco, odetchnęliśmy z ulgą. Ciepłe powietrze owiało nasze twarze, gdy tylko przeszliśmy przez próg sklepu. Niall pospiesznie chwycił koszyk i pociągnął mnie za rękaw, między regały.  
  - Poczekaj, spokojnie - zaśmiałem się, zwalniając kroku. - Przy okazji zrobię zakupy, w porządku?  
   Blondyn westchnął i ze zrezygnowaniem skinął głową.  
  - Pod warunkiem, że pójdziemy do mnie i zrobisz mi coś pysznego do jedzenia.  
   Uśmiechnąłem się, wkładając do koszyka świeże pieczywo. Przeszliśmy w alejkę z nabiałem, skąd zgarnąłem dwie butelki mleka i twarożek. Zdziwiło mnie trochę, że Niall tak nagle ucichł. Zerknąłem na niego; szedł, wyraźnie zamyślony, wbijając dłonie w kieszenie kurtki. Od kilku już dni był strasznie cichy, spokojny i  _odseparowany_  od rzeczywistości. Jego myśli wciąż gdzieś uciekały, wirowały dookoła czegoś, do czego nie chciał mnie dopuścić. Martwiło mnie to, że zamykał się w sobie i nie miał do mnie tyle zaufania, ile bym pragnął. Skręciłem w alejkę ze słodyczami i stanąłem przed półką wypełnioną wszelkimi rodzajami żelek, kiedy poczułem, jak Niall ciągnie mnie za rękaw płaszcza.  
  - Co się stało, sunshine? - spytałem, przenosząc na niego spojrzenie.  
   Blondyn wpatrywał się w coś ponad moim ramieniem; jego zazwyczaj zarumieniona twarz wyraźnie zbladła, a usta zacisnęły się w wąską linię. Miałem zamiar obrócić się i zobaczyć, co aż tak go zdenerwowało, ale nie pozwolił mi na to.  
  - Chodźmy już do kasy, Zayn - powiedział, ciągnąc mnie w drugą stronę.  
  - Ale, Nial… Nutella - zacząłem, ale chłopak jedynie pokręcił głową, mocniej zaciskając palce na moim nadgarstku.  
  Niechętnie poddałem się jego woli i posłusznie podążyłem za nim, zastanawiając się, przed czym, lub raczej przed  _kim_  tak uciekamy. Sądziłem, że nigdy się tego nie dowiem, ale nim zdążyliśmy zniknąć za następnymi regałami, zza moich pleców rozniósł się serdeczny, kobiecy głos.  
  - Niall?  
   Blondyn zatrzymał się, spięty. Jego ramiona powoli opadły, gdy wypuścił z płuc ciche westchnięcie i obrócił się, rzucając ciche:  
  - Dzień dobry doktor Micceli.  
    Ja także się obróciłem. Przede mną stała wysoka kobieta dobiegająca czterdziestki; czarne włosy miała spięte w koński ogon, na nieco zakrzywionym nosie rogowe, czerwone okulary. Bystre, zielone oczy rozświetliły się, jakby ze zrozumieniem, gdy dostrzegła długie palce blondyna zaciśnięte na rękawie mojego płaszcza.  
  - Doktor? - spytałem zdezorientowany, ale nikt mi nie odpowiedział.  
  - Jak się czujesz, Niall? - Kobieta pochyliła się nieznacznie w naszym kierunku, marszcząc wyskubane, czarne brwi.  
  - W porządku - odpowiedział, spuszczając wzrok na niezbyt czyste kafelki supermarketu. - Wszystko jest w porządku.  
  - To dobrze, cieszę się. - Twarz kobiety rozjaśnił pokrzepiający uśmiech. - Nie zapomnij o następnej wizycie, Niall - rzuciła na odchodne.  
   Powoli odwróciłem się, spoglądając na twarz mojego  _przyjaciela_. Był blady, a w jego niesamowicie niebieskich tęczówkach brakowało blasku; zdawał się być… przestraszony. Oddychał płytko i szybko przez rozwarte usta. Nie patrzył na mnie. Tępo wbijał wzrok w podłogę, a całe jego ciało zdawało się być spięte.  
  - Niall… - zacząłem powoli. - Co się właśnie stało?  
   Nie odpowiedział, jedynie zacisnął usta w wąską linię i przymknął oczy. Już mnie nie trzymał; teraz zacisnął dłonie w pięści, trzymając je sztywno po obu stronach ciała.  
  - Niall… Kim była ta kobieta? - spytałem ponownie. - Jaka wizyta?  
   Nie zdałem sobie sprawy, kiedy mój głos podniósł się o kilka tonów, a dłonie spoczęły na jego ramionach, które drżały lekko. Niechętnie podniósł głowę, a jego usta poruszyły się, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Odchrząknął i ponownie przeniósł spojrzenie; tym razem na półkę z czekoladami.  
  - To była moja lekarka - wyszeptał.  
  - Lekarka? Jesteś chory,  _sunshine?_ __  
\- Ja umieram, Zayn - odpowiedział.  
   Jego słowa echem odbijały się w mojej głowie, gdy on odwrócił się, zrzucając z siebie moje dłonie, odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł. Byłem pewien, że w ułamku sekundy, gdy jego niebieskie oczy napotkały moje, widziałem w nich łzy.

_15 grudnia, niedziela_

_  
_Nie widziałem go. Nie widziałem go od pieprzonych trzech dni i umierałem. Uciekł. Uciekł przede mną, czy uciekł ode mnie? Jęknąłem, chowając twarz w poduszkę. To wszystko było… Było… Puste. Moje życie było puste bez niego. Brakowało mi jego śmiechu, sposobu, w jaki unosił kąciki ust, głębokich spojrzeń niebieskich oczu. Odwróciłem się na plecy, wpatrując się tępo w pomalowany na biało sufit. Byłem też na niego zły. Jak mógł poinformować mnie, że umiera i tak po prostu odejść? Czy nic dla niego nie znaczyłem…? Czy myślał, że ta wiadomość cokolwiek zmieni?  
    _Bo zmieni_ , uświadomiło mnie moje złośliwe alter ego. Zmieni się - on umrze, ja zostanę. Świat umrze, ja zostanę. Zostanie ból i łzy, i krzyk, i pustka.  
    Potrząsnąłem głową, chcąc wyzbyć się tych myśli z głowy. Sięgnąłem po komórkę, na wyświetlaczu której zobaczyłem roześmianą twarz mojego  _sunshine_. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, doskonale pamiętając, kiedy zostało zrobione…

_Była niedziela. Ledwo zwlokłem się z łóżka, gdy ktoś załomotał do moich drzwi. Niechętnie zszedłem po schodach, szurając bosymi stopami po podłodze; na prawdę nie miałem sił, by unosić nogi. Przelotnie spojrzałem na zegarek wiszący w kuchni, którego wskazówki niechybnie wskazywały, że dochodziła druga po południu. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, skoro do trzeciej rozmawiałem z Niallem przez telefon. Zatrzymałem dłużej wzrok na odsłoniętym oknie - z zachmurzonego nieba dosłownie lała się woda. A przecież przez ostatni tydzień dopisywała taka cudowna, zimowa pogoda! Z zamyślenia wyrwało mnie ponowne głośne pukanie do drzwi, więc pospiesznie do nich doszedłem, naciskając klamkę._ _  
_\- Niall?_   
_Stał w progu, przytrzymując dłońmi kaptur. Woda spływała ciurkiem po jego kurtce, blond kosmyki przykleiły się do mokrej twarzy. Jasne dżinsy były kompletnie przemoczone. Chwyciłem go za materiał, wciągając do domu i bez słowa zamykając za nim drzwi. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się we mnie, po czym pokonał dzielącą nas odległość i oparł się czołem o moje ramię._   
_\- Jesteś mokry - rzuciłem, a po chwili objąłem go ramionami, tuląc do swojego ciepłego ciała, jakby zupełnie zapominając o tym, co dopiero powiedziałem._   
_Pachniał deszczem, w czym nie było niczego dziwnego. Oparłem brodę na jego mokrej czuprynie, przymykając oczy; jego ramiona ciaśniej oplotły mnie w pasie, niemal pozbawiając tchu, ale jakoś niespecjalnie mi to przeszkadzało. Niall wciągnął powietrze przez nos i wyplątał się z moich objęć, przestępując z nogi na nogę._   
_\- Chodź - powiedziałem, ciągnąc go za rękę w stronę łazienki._   
_Podałem mu ręcznik, dresy i koszulkę, po czym wyszedłem, zostawiając go sam na sam z prysznicem. W kuchni włączyłem elektryczny czajnik, a na blacie ustawiłem dwa kubki, do każdego wrzucając torebkę z herbatą. Ściągnąłem koszulkę przez głowę, gdy przeszedł mnie niemiły dreszcz wywołany wilgotnym ubraniem. Z łazienki dobiegł mnie szum prysznica i przez umysł przeleciała mi wizja nagiego Niallera._   
_\- Chryste, Zayn… - mruknąłem do siebie, zalewając kubki wrzątkiem._   
_Po kuchni rozniósł się przyjemny zapach wanilii. Z szafki wyciągnąłem chleb i ukroiłem kilka kromek, po chwili smarując je dżemem truskawkowym. Ułożyłem kanapki na kolorowy talerz i wszystko postawiłem na stole akurat w chwili, gdy drzwi łazienki uchyliły się i wyjrzał zza nich Niall. Wyglądał uroczo w za dużej białej koszulce i w szarych spodniach, które przytrzymywał na biodrach. Posłał mi niepewny uśmiech; jego wzrok zatrzymał się dłużej na moim odkrytym torsie, co wywołało u mnie lekki rumieniec. Wskazałem dłonią na zastawiony stół, a jego oczy rozbłysły._   
_\- Niall, coś się stało? - spytałem, gdy blondyn sięgnął po jedną z kanapek._   
_\- To raczej ja powinienem zadać to pytanie - powiedział, znacząco spoglądając na moją rozciętą wargę._   
_Wzruszyłem ramionami; nie było o czym rozmawiać. Ot, kolejna z wielu bójek. Nic wielkiego. Koleś w barze rzucał niemiłymi uwagami, więc postanowiłem zamknąć jego niezbyt śliczną mordkę, która po kontakcie z moją pięścią wyglądała jeszcze gorzej - o ile to w ogóle możliwe._   
_Niall westchnął, włożył do ust ostatni kęs chleba, w milczeniu przeżuł po czym zacisnął palce na uszku kubka i przytknął do niego wargi. Syknął, gdy gorący napój sparzył mu usta i język; uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem z jego bezradności._   
_\- Nie lubię być sam, gdy pada - wyznał w końcu._   
_Uniosłem brwi, zaskoczony, ale widziałem na twarzy mojego sunshine, że mówił prawdę. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać i parsknąłem śmiechem. Wesołość ogarnęła mnie kompletnie, gdy zobaczyłem oburzoną minę blondyna._   
_\- Och, sunshine! - westchnąłem w końcu, ocierając łzę spływającą po policzku._   
_Niall przewrócił oczami i wstał z krzesła, podchodząc do mnie. Bezceremonialnie usiadł na moich kolanach, przyprawiając mnie tym samym o miłe dreszcze i to dziwne łaskotanie w brzuchu. Sięgnął po moją komórkę, która leżała na blacie stołu i przez chwilę grzebał w niej milczeniu, po czym wyciągnął rękę przed siebie, mówiąc: “Uśmiech!”. Rozległ się specyficzny dźwięk, Niall przysunął ekran pod nos, z aprobatą oglądając efekt. Nacisnął kilka klawiszy, po czym pokazał mi moją nową tapetę._   
_\- To dlatego, że lubię, gdy się uśmiechasz - szepnął cicho, wtulając twarz w moją szyję._ _

_  
_Przez te cholerne kilka dni chciałem do niego zadzwonić, ale nie potrafiłem - nie wiedziałem, co miałbym powiedzieć. Przez te cholerne kilka dni chciałem do niego napisać. Nawet zacząłem kilka wiadomości, które jednak za każdym razem zostały kasowane, gdy nie mogłem dobrać odpowiednich słów. Dlaczego _on_  nie mógł się odezwać pierwszy? Dlaczego  _on_  nie mógł mi tego wszystkiego wyjaśnić? Bał się? Czego? Mnie?

_19 grudnia, czwartek_

   Nowa porcja śniegu znowu opadła na Londyn. Pogoda miała wyraźne huśtawki nastroju, kpiąc sobie z ludzi. Dziś było wyjątkowo mroźno; chłód szczypał w odsłonięte twarze, zamieniał oddech w parę, odbierał czucie w palcach. Ale mi odebrano coś znacznie ważniejszego…  
   Wszedłem do  _Coffe Corner_ , rozglądając się uważnie po pomieszczeniu, jednak nigdzie go nie było. Tak, jak nie było go w domu, kiedy przyszedłem do niego w poniedziałek, siadając na schodkach. Siedziałem tam przez prawie cały dzień, opierając się ramieniem o filar i przyglądając się, jak kolejne krople deszczu uderzają o rozmokłą już ziemię. Nie było go. Zawsze był. Teraz go nie było. I nie mogłem ukryć sam przed sobą ogarniającej mnie paniki.  
   Usiadłem więc przy  _naszym_ stoliku, przewieszając przez oparcie bordowy płaszcz i wsadzając do jego rękawa jasny szal. Zgiąłem i wyprostowałem palce, chcąc przywrócić w nich krążenie, ale na niewiele się to zdało.  
  - Latte?  
   Nade mną stała Danielle, jedna z  tutejszych kelnerek, którą zdążyłem poznać dość dobrze, przychodząc tutaj w każdy wtorek i czwartek z Niallem. Wpatrywała się we mnie tymi swoimi brązowymi oczami, uśmiechając się miło. Skinąłem głową, a ona odeszła do baru, poprawiając biały fartuszek przewiązany przez biodra. Zmarszczyłem brwi; coś mi to przypomniało.

_Kichnąłem. Kolejna zużyta i zmięta chusteczka wylądowała na podłodze. Poprawiłem koc, który zsunął mi się z ramion i przeniosłem zmęczony wzrok na telewizor. Bolało mnie wszystko, naprawdę wszystko i już sam nie wiedziałem, jak mam leżeć, by było mi wygodnie. Nienawidziłem być chory. Nienawidziłem być słaby. Kichnąłem po raz kolejny tego dnia._ _  
_\- Przyniosłem ci malinowej herbaty, Zayneh - oznajmił Niall, wchodząc do salonu._   
_Przeniosłem na niego wzrok. Szedł powoli, w jednej dłoni trzymając ucho kubka wypełnionego po brzegi gorącym napojem, w drugiej talerzyk z herbatnikami. W pasie miał przewiązany biały fartuszek; nie miałem pojęcia, skąd go wytrzasnął, ale wyglądał w nim cholernie uroczo._   
_\- Ile razy ci mówiłem, że masz tak na mnie nie mówić, sunshine? - spytałem, gdy postawił wszystko na niskim stoliczku, który przysunął bliżej tapczanu._   
_\- Też cię kocham, Zayneh - odpowiedział, pociągając za sznureczki fartuszka i rzucając go w moją stronę._ _

__  
\- Proszę.  
   Z zmyślenia wyrwał mnie uprzejmy głos Danielle i dźwięk stawianej filiżanki na drewnianym blacie. Uniosłem kąciki ust w podziękowaniu. Kobieta zacisnęła dłonie na brzegu fartuszka, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiała. Wydęła wargi i zmarszczyła brwi, po czym w końcu się odezwała:  
  - Był tutaj. Wcześniej. Był tak cholernie smutny jak ty. Mówił, że w Wigilię wyjeżdża do Irlandii, do rodziny. Pomyślałam, że chciałbyś wiedzieć.

_24 grudnia, wtorek_

   Wspiąłem się po tych kilku schodkach przed jego domem. W salonie paliło się światło - a więc był w domu. Czując przyspieszone bicie serca uniosłem rękę i zapukałem głośno. Zauważyłem ruch za firanką i usłyszałem szybkie kroki. Chwilę później skrzydło uchyliło się i przede mną stanął Niall. Wpatrywał się we mnie, wyraźnie zaskoczony moją obecnością w jego domu. Miał na sobie ciemne dżinsy i szarawy sweterek z reniferem wyszytym na piersi. Otworzył usta, w niemym otępieniu, ale nie zwróciłem na to uwagi; wszedłem do środka, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Dopiero z bliska zauważyłem, że jego niebieskie oczy były nieznacznie opuchnięte i zaczerwienione, a skóra wyraźnie bledsza niż zazwyczaj. Wyglądał, jakby przepłakał kilka nocy i dziwnie  _wiedziałem_ , że tak właśnie było.  
  - Zayneh, co ty… - zaczął, ale nie pozwoliłem mu skończyć.  
    Jednym krokiem znalazłem się tuż przy nim. Jego oddech przyspieszył, gdy gwałtownym ruchem oparłem dłonie na ścianie, tuż obok jego głowy, nie zostawiając mu drogi ucieczki. Niebieskie tęczówki wpatrywały się we mnie uważnie, wydawał się być nieco przestraszony zaistniałą sytuacją.   
  - Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? - spytałem cicho. - Nie ufasz mi?  
   Niall zacisnął powieki i pokręcił przecząco głową. Miałem wrażenie, że za chwile się popłacze. Rozpadnie na kawałki i nie będę już w stanie go pozbierać. Delikatnie ująłem dłońmi jego twarz; zadrżał na ten niespodziewany dotyk i otworzył oczy.  
  - Bałem się - szepnął. - Bałem się, że to  _coś_  zmieni… Że mnie zostawisz, że mnie opuścisz, że…  
   Wolnym ruchem uniosłem rękę, opuszkami palców przejeżdżając po jego policzku. Sunąłem dłonią po jego twarzy, pełnych wargach, zarysowanej linii szczęki, zatrzymując się w końcu na jego szyi. Wpatrywałem się w jego niebieskie tęczówki, doszukując się potwierdzenia, zgody na to, co właśnie miało miejsce. I dostałem to - widziałem te iskierki, które niegdyś starał się przede mną ukrywać.  
   Zupełnie się nie spiesząc, drugą ręką objąłem go w talii, przypierając go do ściany. Nasze oddechy mieszały się ze sobą, gdy z  _upragnieniem_  wpatrywałem się w jego kuszące wargi. Przymknął powieki, gdy nachyliłem się, delikatnie muskając jego usta. Odpowiedział jękiem, gdy nieznacznie odsunąłem się, przygryzając wargę.  _To_  było o wiele lepsze niż się spodziewałem. Po raz kolejny pochyliłem się, tym razem znacznie mocniej napierając na niego; Niall wplątał długie palce w moje włosy i poczułem koniec jego języka, zaznaczający kontury moich warg. Niespiesznie uchyliłem je, pogłębiając nasz pocałunek. Westchnął cicho, gdy po kilku sekundach oderwał się ode mnie.  
   Spojrzał na mnie, a w jego tęczówkach dostrzegłem zagubienie i uczucie, którego nie umiałem określić.  
  - Kocham cię,  _sunshine_ \- szepnąłem wprost w jego usta.

_31 grudnia, wtorek_

   Wyłączyłem przeglądarkę, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. To, co przeczytałem, w żaden sposób nie poprawiło mi nastroju. Praktycznie nie było żadnych szans dla Nialla. Moje kochane  _sunshine_  miało zostać mi brutalnie odebrane. To nie było  _sprawiedliwe._  Miał zaledwie dwadzieścia cztery lata i raka płuc. Nie mogłem pojąć, jak do tego doszło; nigdy nie palił, a ludzie w jego otoczeniu raczej też stronili od tych używek. Za każdym razem, gdy go o to pytałem, uśmiechał się lekko i obejmował mnie delikatnie ramionami, mówiąc:  _Tak wybrał Bóg._ __  
\- Gówno prawda - warknąłem, zrywając się z kanapy.  
   Rozejrzałem się po wysprzątanym salonie; dziś Niall miał przyjść do mnie i razem mieliśmy świętować przyjście Nowego Roku. Zdążyłem już rozstawić zapachowe świece, naszykowałem ciepły koc i komedię, którą ostatnio blondyn miał ochotę obejrzeć. Wysypałem na miskę prażoną kukurydzę i postawiłem ją na drewnianym stoliku, po raz ostatni sprawdzając, czy wszystko jest gotowe.  
   Dobiegł mnie zgrzyt zamka, a chwilę później ktoś nacisnął klamkę i wtargnął do środka, wpuszczając ze sobą chłodne powietrze i zagubione płatki śniegu. Uśmiechnąłem się, widząc jak Niall staje w małym korytarzyku, odkładając na podłogę papierową torbę z zakupami i zrzuca z siebie kurtkę, niezgrabnie odkładając ją na wieszak. Wolnym ruchem przeczesał palcami włosy, strzepując kropelki stopniałego śniegu, a jego zarumienioną twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech, gdy zauważył, że mu się przypatruje. Wziąłem od niego zakupy, lustrując go wzrokiem. Znowu znacznie schudł, a w jego głosie słyszałem teraz niezdrową chrypkę. Coraz częściej kaszlał i czasem, gdy go zmusiłem, przyznawał się do duszności w klatce piersiowej. Pewnego ranka zauważyłem także, że w trakcie kolejnego napadu kaszlu jego dłoń pokryły kropelki krwi. Od tamtego czasu Niall stanowczo odmówił rozmowy o swojej chorobie, zachowując się tak, jakby nic się nie działo. Dopiero niedawno powiedział mi, że jakiś miesiąc temu przeszedł lobotomię…

_\- Zayneh, musimy porozmawiać - powiedział, siadając po turecku na moim łóżku._ _  
_Spojrzałem na niego, zaskoczony. Dawno nie mówił tak poważnym głosem - nawet wtedy, gdy informował mnie o swojej chorobie. Nieco przestraszony usiadłem na brzegu materaca, pozwalając mu chwycić moją dłoń._   
_\- Wtedy… wtedy gdy w listopadzie nie mogliśmy się widywać… - zaczął._   
_\- Wyjechałeś do rodziny, tak, wiem._   
_Niall pokręcił przecząco głową i podniósł na mnie swój wzrok._   
_\- Wtedy byłem w szpitalu - powiedział cicho, ponownie skupiając spojrzenie na naszych splecionych dłoniach. - Przechodziłem lobotomię. Doktor Micceli wiązała z tym wielkie nadzieje, ale… Ale to się chyba nie udało, Zayn._   
_\- Sunshine, ale…_ _

__  
\- Przestań - westchnął, zdejmując buty i zostawiając je pod schodami.  
   Nie odpowiedziałem; jedynie wskazałem mu ruchem głowy salon, zanosząc zakupy do kuchni.

   Napisy końcowe pojawiły się na ekranie. Leżeliśmy na podłodze, przykryci kocem; ja z głową na ramieniu Nialla, on z ręką bawiącą się moimi włosami. Przesunąłem nosem po jego szyi, wywołując tym samym dreszcze przebiegające po jego ciele. Złożyłem delikatny pocałunek tuż za uchem, sunąc ustami wzdłuż linii jego żuchwy. Niall westchnął, niechętnie mnie od siebie odsuwając. Spojrzałem na niego, oburzony, gdy wstał i wyciągnął dłoń w moją rękę.  
  - Chodź, Zayneh, bo przegapimy północ.  
   Podciągnąłem się i rozlałem szampana do dwóch kieliszków. Niall uśmiechnął się, a jego oczy rozbłysły, gdy chwycił nóżkę swojego i  skierował się do drzwi. Przewróciłem oczami i pospiesznie naciągnąłem na siebie swój płaszcz i chwyciłem jego kurtkę. Stał przy czarnej uliczce, wpatrując się w czyste niebo. Spuścił wzrok, gdy poczuł na ramionach ciężki materiał i obdarzył mnie wdzięcznym uśmiechem; był tak uroczo dziecinny i bezradny. Wciąż wpatrując się w moje oczy, odszukał moją dłoń, splatając nasze palce w czułym uścisku. Z ulicy dobiegły nas donośne głosy mężczyzn i piskliwe dzieci, gdy odliczali czas do Nowego Roku.  
 _Dziesięć._ _  
_Niall wygiął usta w uśmiechu.  
 _Dziewięć._ _  
_Moje serce zabiło zdecydowanie mocniej niż zazwyczaj.  
 _Osiem._ _  
_Zwilżył usta koniuszkiem języka.  
 _Siedem._ _  
_Przygryzłem wargę, wpatrując się w jego niebieskie tęczówki.  
 _Sześć._ _  
_Samotny płatek osiadł na jego policzku.  
 _Pięć._ _  
_Wolnym ruchem starłem go kciukiem.  
 _Cztery._ _  
_Niall przymknął oczy.  
 _Trzy._ _  
_Przysunąłem się bliżej.  
 _Dwa._ _  
_Mocniej ścisnął moją dłoń.  
 _Jeden._ __  
W momencie, gdy nasze spragnione, niecierpliwe usta złączyły się w jedność, wybuchły fajerwerki. Dorośli składali sobie życzenia, dzieci piszczały z radości, ale do mnie nic nie dochodziło. Istniał tylko Niall. Jego ciepłe ciało, jego pełne usta, jego gorące pocałunki - pocałunki obietnicy. Puściłem trzymany kieliszek, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że rozbił się na drobny mak u naszych stóp. Oplotłem go ręką w talii, przyciągając bliżej do siebie. Niall westchnął, pogłębiając nasz pocałunek.

_If I was your boyfriend, I’d never let you go I can take you places you ain’t never been before…_

   Niall odsunął się, rzucając mi przepraszające spojrzenie. Sięgnął do kieszeni spodni, wyciągając dzwoniący telefon. Zmarszczył brwi, widząc kto dzwoni i pospiesznie wcisnął zieloną słuchawkę, przykładając urządzenie do ucha. Przez chwilę słuchał w milczeniu, a z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem osoby po drugiej stronie, jego niebieskie oczy robiły się coraz większe.  
  - Rozumiem… - szepnął i rozłączył się.  
   Jego nieobecny wzrok, zaskoczona mina i bladość skóry zmartwiła mnie do tego stopnia, że zaprzestałem przeklinać w myślach na idiotę, który przerwał nam nasz słodki pocałunek. Niepewnie chwyciłem twarz Nialla w swoje dłonie, zmuszając go, by na mnie spojrzał.  
  -  _Sunshine,_ co się stało?  
   Niebieskie tęczówki odnalazły moje.  
  - Dzwoniła doktor Micceli. Lobotomia się udała. Jestem zdrowy, Zayneh…  
   Wpatrywałem się w niego w milczeniu. Jego oczy domagały się odpowiedzi; w ich odbiciu dostrzegałem siebie i fajerwerki rozjaśniające niebo.  _Jestem zdrowy, Zayneh… Jestem zdrowy, Zayneh…. Jestem zdrowy… Zayneh… Jestem zdrowy…_ _  
_ _\- Jesteś mój, sunshine_  - oznajmiłem, miażdżąc jego usta w pocałunku


End file.
